KID FLASH AND JINX
by raven-jinx-and-jericho-rule
Summary: Jinx didn't know if she wanted to be a villain could Kid Flash show her that being being a hero was fun?
1. Chapter 1 THE NOTE

Jinx stare at the red rose in her hand. Did Kid Flash really believe she could be a good guy? Her whole life she didn't sure she had a villain, that good wasn't an option for her but now, well she wasn't so sure.

"Seriously," she thought," I have bad luck magic as my power, and I wear black. My name is Jinx for goodness sake!.. But he thinks I can be good,though I want to how do I even start?"

that last part she had said out loud without realizing it, and a second later something flashed by her. She looked at her hands and found a note. She carefully unfolded the paper and began to read.

Dear Slowpoke

I couldn't help overhearing that you don't know how to start being good. If you want to be good you need to see what heroes do. So I thought " hey she could come with me on my rounds one night!" So if you'd like to join me to see how being good is call me.

-Kid Flash,the fastest boy alive

###-###-####

Jinx stared at his number. He actually trusted her and believed in her and that made her start to think. She thought about it all day and couldn't sleep at night because she was still thinking. She finally realized she did want to try being a hero and so she dialed the number.

Kid Flash was patrolling the streets when his phone rang. It was an unknown number. Kid Flash smiled. He knew she would call eventually.

"So you've made up your mind,huh," he said answering the phone.

"How did you...," he heard Jinx start to ask, You know what I don't want to know and yes I've made up my mind. .."

There was a silence. "So what's your decision," Kid Flash asked, "or do you need a couple of days? "

After a minute Jinx answered,"I would like to try to be a hero so.." Kid heard Jinx gulp,"I guess I'll go with you on your rounds."

Kid Flash smiled. He knew she'd say yes. "Alright then Jinxie,"he said, "Meet me by the lighthouse tomorrow night at 9. Oh and I hope you look good for our date," he laughed and began to hang up.

"Its not a date, " he heard Jinx protest before he hung up. He laughed, tomorrow was going to be fun.

Meanwhile Jinx lay on her bed and wondered what the fuck was the matter with Kid Flash.


	2. Chapter 2: THE DATE BEGINS

Jinx and Kid Flash 2

The next day Jinx lied and told her team that she had a date that night hoping they would fall for it. They did and she ended up getting teased about her "date" the whole day.

"So Jinx what's his name? Black Magic?"Gizmo teased.

"Don't tell Kid Flash, he'll be soo mad," Mammoth jeered.

"Will you guys shut up, I need to go get ready for my date," Jinx said before heading to her room causing the guys to crack up even more.

Jinx knew it was weird that she wanted to look good while conversing with the enemy,but she couldn't help it. She brushed her usually messy hair before putting it up and even put on a little bit of makeup. The guys immediately noticed the slight change in the way she looked as she headed for the door and began to whistle and tease.

"Woah, somebody's got all prettied up," See-more teased," Don't try to hard Jinx or you'll seem desperate."

"Shut up,"Jinx said before leaving the room and her laughing team behind with the slam of the door. She headed to the lighthouse where Kid said they would meet and sat and waited. A couple of minutes later Jinx saw a familiar flash and heard,"Hey Slowpoke, ready for our date?"

Jinx rolled her eyes."Its not a date,"she insisted .

"Then why are you wearing makeup ?" Kid Flash teased.

Jinx blushed. "Can we just go do whatever it is you do when your patrolling?" she asked trying to cover up her embarrassment that he noticed her makeup.

Kid Flash laughed. "I thought you'd never ask ," he said before sweeping her off her feet and beginning to run.


	3. Chapter 3: THe FIRST FIGHT

When Kid finally put her down Jinx put her hands out trying to get her she finally managed to she turned to Kid.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

Kid shushed her and pointed across the street where two men were trying to steal a little old lady's purse.

"Watch me work it," he said before heading across the street.

"Who the hell are you?" the larger of the two thugs asked.

"Where the hell did you come from?" the other asked.

Kid smile. "I'm Kid Flash fastest boy alive," he proudly said ," I come from everywhere and I know where you're going."

"And where might that be?" The big criminal said crossing his arms.

"You're going down, I'm yelling timber." Kid said in a singsong voice," Nah just playin you're going to jail."

The big thug nudged his partner and the smaller man ran at Kid. In a split second the man was on the ground and Kid began running around the other man. The man rolled his eyes and stuck his leg out. Kid tripped and looked up to see a gun pointed at him.

"I wonder how much money I'll get for handing you over to the villains" the man said smirking and then BOOM he got hit by a blast of pink.

"The only villain you're gonna hand him over to is me," Jinx said before tying both men up.

"Thank you so much," the old lady said after they had called 911 and given her back her purse.

"No problem ma'am,"Kid said,"Just doing our jobs."

"Just doing your job," Jinx mumbled.

Kid smiled. "I heard that", he said beforr grabbing her and beginning to run.


End file.
